psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Dad Grills Wii U
"Psycho Dad Grills Wii U" is an episode of The "Psycho" Series uploaded on the YouTube channel, McJuggerNuggets. It was uploaded on March 31, 2015 and is the 20th episode in the series. This particular turn of events led to the founding of "Eagles Landing", as well as Jesse's exile from the house, until he was let back in on May 1, 2015 during the events of Psycho Dad Reacts to One Million Juggies. Plot Circumstances A few days before the event of the Wii, Jesse Ridgway and Jeffrey Ridgway announced that a trophy destruction video was in the works. It was initially planned for revenge after the events of the Play Button and presumably for the destructions before & after. The trophies were won by his father and, unbeknownst to Jesse at the time, Larry Abraham when they were young (having a passion for sports) and having said that, are a few decades old (2-3, maybe 4). Episode While Psycho Dad is manning the grill that he got for Christmas, Jesse (with Jeffrey filming) readies a box with the trophies and starts throwing them on the ground continuously. After a good 2-3 trophies destroyed, Psycho Dad barges into Jesse's Room and steals the Wii U (Although Jeffrey hides the controller in the couch). Then he proceeds to burn the Wii U on the grill (making a big hole on the side, ruining it for good) while Jesse continues to throw trophies on the ground. Theresa Ridgway then arrives and begins to yell at Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. for torching the Wii U that she got for Jesse at Christmas. Jesse then proceeds to smash more trophies and flips the grill. Jesse pulls another large trophy from the box, and states: Dad then orders Jesse to leave the house, while Mrs. Ridgway states that Jesse does not have to leave. Jesse proceeds to smash more trophies onto the pavement and then chased into the woods while screaming in anger. Jeffrey examines the burned Wii U and trophy remains while Mr. and Mrs. Ridgway converse. Aftermath Directly after the events of the Wii, it was revealed that Jesse now has to reside in the garage for a short period of time for his actions. He manages to edit the videos because his brother brings his laptop in the garage and his mother brings Jesse supplies, which include food, a couch, his phone, etc. He did attempt to contact his friends but they all stated that they did not want to be brought in the clusterfucked events that are The "Psycho" series. But he might come back in the house in a few months. He then gets an idea to reside in a camping tent temporarily.Then goes to Zac's house, then julliette's college, then Uncle Larry's house. On May 1, Jesse was allowed back in the house presumably after showing his dad the acts of Jeffrey. Trivia *The Wii U that was broken, depending on when the event was filmed, lasted for a total of 93-97 days. *Before it's initial release, Youtube commenters were highly anticipating the destruction since Christmas. This was also the same case for Psycho Dad Flattens Gaming Lair. *A similar situation where Jesse gets kicked out of the house also happens in Psycho Dad Busts Down Door. *A replacement Wii U got destroyed again in Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash when Jeff Sr. hurled the Wii U at a tree after having thrown the console at a glass door. Category:Psycho Videos Category:Kicked Out Vlogs